VG Anime Cartoon Battles
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Lots of people will fight to the death in this fanfic! Rated M for major violence and other gross stuff like that! Got that! Okay, get ready to rumble! Review!
1. Beginning and Peter Griffin vs Mario

VG Anime Cartoon Battles Chapter 1: Beginning and Peter Griffin vs. Mario

**I do not own any of the characters except the TDI version of me, Paulghost (Based off one of my friends, Paulinaghost) and my OCs. Enjoy, though!**

(The chapter opens as it shows a stadium. A brown haired 16 year old teen wearing a white shirt, dark blue shorts and a red hat pops up on screen. He looks TDIish. This teen is me, LordryuTJ)

LordryuTJ (Me): Welcome, all, welcome! Congratulations! You have just checked in to be a viewer of the new hot series, VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles! Here's the rub: One kind of character will fight another kind in a fight to the death! All of these battle kinds are: VG vs. Anime, VG vs. VG, Cartoons vs. Anime, Cartoons vs. Cartoons, Anime vs. Anime and VG vs. Cartoons! The killed are revived because of the chips I've implanted on each and every character! The winner will not only win a medal for winning a battle, but will win the tactics of a warrior! (A fanfare plays) Don't worry, there will also be some fan characters made by moi! And most of the battles will be requested in the reviews made by you: The viewers of this show! Now, let's check with my assistant, Paulghost! (Music plays. Paulghost, an OC, who sports yellow spiky hair, a white shirt red shorts, is bare feet and is made to look Total Drama Islandish, walks over to a button next to a screen, which shows who will fight who. He presses the button. Names appear everywhere on the screen and stops with Peter Griffin vs. Mario) It's decided! Peter Griffin from the hit FOX show, _Family Guy_, will go up against Mario from Super Mario Bros! (Said characters are teleported to the fight circle in the stadium. Paulghost, wearing a referee suit, walks over to the two)

Paulghost: Okay, I need a good fight here. No rules, except the one still standing wins and the dead man is a loser! Any questions? (Peter raises his hand)

Peter: Uh, yeah. Are there going to be any weapons available like hammers and axes?

Paulghost: Yes! _Any _kind of weapon!

Peter: Alright!

Mario: Wow! That's-a pretty great!

Paulghost: I know. And let's go!

**Peter's starting weapon of choice: A hammer.**

**Mario's starting weapon of choice: His own fists.**

(Peter and Mario clash hammers to fists. Peter gets Mario in the face)

Peter: Ah-ha! Take that, plumber!

Mario: Then after you! (Punches Peter in the face)

Peter: Ow! Dammit! (Throws the hammer at Mario. Mario grabs it and comes at Peter. Peter pulls a chair out of nowhere and smacks Mario in the face with it. Mario blasts a fireball at Peter, burning Peter's left foot) Ow! Ow! Fire on the foot! Fire on the foot! (Spits on his foot and douses the fire) There we go. (Peter pulls out a .357 Magnum) Now you're going down!

(It cuts to me sitting on a lawn chair, which is my throne, and eating popcorn)

LordryuTJ: (Laughs a bit) Who says violence isn't funny?

(It cuts back to the action. Peter shoots at Mario 8 times and Mario narrowly dodges every bullet and does a spin kick to Peter's face. This causes Peter to tumble down to the ground and drop his magnum. I laugh again as Paulghost puts a ounce of butter on my popcorn. Luigi waves at Mario and drops a fire flower on the arena. Mario starts to run to it but Peter reaches it first, making his pants turn red and his shoes turn white like his shirt. Peter makes fire appear in his left hand and throws it at Mario. Mario dodges it and grabs another fire flower dropped by Luigi. Peter is now charging up a fire beam at Mario. The fireball grows 5 times its size. Peter fires the omega fire beam at Mario and disintegrates him. Paulghost scoops up the ashes and puts it in a wheelbarrow)

LordryuTJ: Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! Peter Griffin had just become Fire Peter and blasted Mario into next decade! This fight is over and Peter is the winner of this fight to the death!!!

Paulghost: (Grabs Peter's left hand) And the winner is… (Raises the hand) Peter Griffin!

Peter: Woo! Go me!

LordryuTJ: (To the viewers) And you, the viewers can check in next time for another battle to the death! See ya!

(End chapter)


	2. Robo Battle: Bender vs Optimus Prime

VG Anime Cartoon Battles Chapter 2: Bender vs Optimus Prime

**I do not own any of the characters except the TDI version of me, Paulghost (Based off one of my friends, Paulinaghost) and my OCs. Enjoy, though!**

(We cut back to the VGACB stadium. I pop up on screen again)

LordryuTJ: Hello and welcome to another battle on VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles! This is another fight selected by me! And remember, if one character dies to the hand or sword of the other character, he, she or it will lose the battle! Paulghost, will you do your honors? (Paulghost comes back to the fighter selector button and presses it. Names fly in and out of the screen. Owen, John Zoidberg, Donkey Kong, Naruto Uzumaki and much, much more! The two names Bender and Optimus Prime appear on the screen, showing that Bender Bending Rodriguez from Futurama will fight to the death against Optimus Prime from Transformers) And the fight is going to be the smoking bending unit, Bender Rodriguez from Futurama vs. the gigantic Optimus Prime from Transformers! (Bender and Optimus Prime get teleported to the arena, where they fight. Paulghost comes over to the two) Standing in the left side is an experienced alcoholic of mass tactics, likes lots of women and once drove the 6,000 hull boat drunk, it is Bender "The Offender" Bending Rodriguez!! And standing in the right side is a thousand ton robot, the transformer, Optimus Prime! And when the action begins, Paulghost will referee in this extreme match of mass destruction!!

Paulghost: Okay, I need a good, clean fight. And remember, only the alive character wins the battle and the character who had just been killed is a loser! So both of you! Try your best to win and not lose!

**Bender's starting weapon of choice: His own fists.**

**Optimus Prime's starting weapon of choice: Every piece of his artillery.**

Paulghost: Okay, let's get this fight on the road! (The fight starts, and Bender comes at Optimus Prime)

Bender: Let me at him! (Starts kicking Optimus Prime, but to no avail, Optimus Prime doesn't flinch)

Optimus Prime: Fire missiles! (Missile launchers emerge from Optimus's shoulders and fire at Bender. Bender screams. Then he runs away flailing his arms about as missiles explode behind him. Bender ducks and covers, then gets angry)

Bender: Alright! That's it! No more mister Nice Bender! (Pulls out a gigantic bottle of beer, drinks it and does a giant fire beam burp, making Optimus Prime tumble over. Prime gets up and fires about 20 punches at Bender. Bender narrowly dodges each and every one of the 20 punches and pulls out a rocket launcher out of nowhere. He starts firing rockets at the giant robot, always missing. Then throws a grenade at Prime, missing again. Prime starts to punch Bender)

Bender: (In slow motion; as he is getting punched) NOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Falls over. Optimus Prime uses a flamethrower to melt Bender into a gray puddle)

LordryuTJ: Oh my god! I can't believe it! This fight had just been stopped! This fight is all over! Wow! And the winner is… Optimus Prime from Transformers!! And you should tune in on another exciting match next time! Adios… for now!

(End chapter)

**Vote for fights:**

**Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) vs Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur)**

**Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) vs Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**

**Harold McGrady (Total Drama Island) vs Hermes Conrad (Futurama)**

**Perry (Phineas and Ferb) vs Courage (Courage and the Cowardly Dog)**

**At ease!**


	3. Nerd vs Bureaucrat: Harold vs Hermes

VG Anime Cartoon Battles Chapter 3: Nerd vs Bureaucrat: Harold vs Hermes

**I do not own any of the characters except the TDI version of me, Paulghost (Based off one of my friends, Paulinaghost) and my OCs. Enjoy, though! Rated M for major violence AND language! This also has action, adventure and drama. **

**Now with a theme song!**

(Theme Song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna fight and be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already fought...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo!**

(End theme song)

**Battle vote results:**

**Ryu vs Mitsurugi: 3**

**Ichigo vs Naruto: 5**

**Harold vs Hermes: 18**

**Perry vs Courage: 6**

(We cut back to the VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles stadium. I am sitting in my gilded lawn chair AKA my throne. Paulghost is standing next to me)

LordryuTJ: Greetings, all of my viewers! Welcome back to VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles, where we go and see a pretty epic fight! Today, most of the viewers voted for who fights who and the most voted was the fight where Harold McGrady, the nerd from the Total Drama Island series and Total Cartoon series is going up against Hermes Conrad, the Jamaican bureaucrat from Futurama! I call this match Nerd vs Bureaucrat We don't even need to press the character selection button for this one! (Paulghost, who is already at the button, gets depressed)

Paulghost: Aw, man!

LordryuTJ: Our tale of the tape for this match tonight! And now for the introductions, me! (Now holding a microphone) Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a very epic match tonight on a glorious night! And it's… time! Introducing first, fighting to the death in the red corner, this 16 year old teen had a chance at winning a hundred thousand dollars at first and was the 13th voted off Total Drama Island and was in the final 2 in Total Drama Action, but lost the million bucks to Duncan, fighting out of Vancover, Canada, Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the Fifth!!!!! And now, fighting to the death in the blue corner, a jamaican bureaucrat at Planet Express and limboer of the year, Hermes "Limboman" Conrad!!!!! And when the action begins, our second referee, Redspiderman, will be there for it! (Redspiderman is a play off of my friend, Blackspiderman)

**Harold's starting weapon of choice: His special red nun-yos from the show Total Drama Action's **_**Full Metal Drama**_**/**_**Saving Private Lindsay**_**.**

**Hermes's starting weapon of choice: His trusty old limbo stick.**

Redspiderman: Here we go guys, are you ready?! Are you ready?!

LordryuTJ: Harold McGrady! Hermes Conrad! (The round begins, and the fighters circle the arena)

Hermes: You have no chance of beating me, mon!

Harold: Not if you've had a taste of my Nun-Yos! (Hermes smacks Harold with the limbo stick) Ow! Take that! (His Nun-yos glow bright blue and lightning comes out of them, electrocuting Hermes. Unfortunately, Hermes survives and stabs Harold in the eye with the limbo stick) Agh! (Blood spurts out of Harold's eye like a garden hose running in June)

Hermes: Ha! Enough blood for ya, mon? (Smacks Harold around some more with his trusty limbo stick. Harold fires a dark green hadoken with his dimple-covered face on it at Hermes. Hermes dodges it and throws his limbo stick at Harold. Harold dodges the limbo stick and fires another Harold Hadoken at Hermes and hits him. I become dumbfounded and drop my hot dog on the ground. Hermes kneels as he is about to be defeated by a nerd, which is Harold. Harold just stands there and looks at me)

LordryuTJ: What are you doing? Finish him! Oh, I'll do it. (I press a red button, which fires a missile up into the air and down to Hermes. Hermes, who is still kneeling in defeat, explodes into chunky gory pieces when he and the missile make contact) Oh, man!

Redspiderman: And the winner is… Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the Fifth!!!!! (Raises Harold's right hand)

LordryuTJ: And Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the Fifth wins by default!

Redspiderman: Harold, how do you feel about winning your battle?

Harold: Awesome! Thanks for asking!

LordryuTJ: Haha! This could make the top 10 fights in VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles in history! Don't worry, viewers, there will be more fights in the later chapters of VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles! Laters!

**Winners currently:**

**Peter vs Mario: Peter (Fire beam)**

**Bender vs Prime: Prime (Melter)**

**Harold vs Hermes: Harold (Rocket)**

(Then it cuts to a preview of later and previous fights)

LordryuTJ: You can see and read more VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles fights at , where you can read over a million stories and make your own if you have a account there! Unleash your totally inner imagination here!!!

(End chapter 3)


	4. Quick Battle: Destructor vs Scorpion

VG Anime Cartoon Battles Chapter 4: The First Quick Battle  
**I do not own any of the characters except the TDI version of me, Paulghost (Based off one of my friends, Paulinaghost) and my OCs. Enjoy, though! Rated M for major violence AND language! Remember, this show is completely fictitious and OCs stand for Original Characters, as in unreal cartoon and reality characters. This also has action, adventure, humor and drama put into the mix.  
Yeah, I don't get paid for this fan fiction.**  
(Theme Song)  
**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...  
You guys are on my mind...  
You ask me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer's plain to see...  
I wanna fight and be...FAMOUS...  
I wanna live close to the sun...  
Well pack your bags 'cause I've already fought...  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way...  
I'll get there one dayyy...  
'Cause I wanna fight and be famous!  
Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...  
Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight and be famous!  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight and be famous!  
Doo doo-doo doo...  
Doo doo-doo doo...  
Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo!**  
(End theme song)  
(We cut back to the VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles stadium. The UFC tale of the tape music plays in the background. I am still sitting in my throne)  
LordryuTJ: Hello, everybody! Welcome to another night on VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles! Here, we'll go and watch a fight done by two characters from either a TV show, a cartoon or an anime or things of that nature! And now with the character selection, my good friend, Paulghost!  
Paulghost: Thank you, Lordryu. And now let's see who will fight who! (Presses the button. Names come in and out of the fighter selection screen. Just then, the names Destructor and Scorpion (From Mortal Kombat) stop on screen) It is Destructor vs. Scorpion!  
LordryuTJ: Then it is decided! It's time for the battle right now! It's Destructor, the giant robot in Futurama against Scorpion, the poster boy of Mortal Kombat! And remember, two people come in, one comes out alive with the gold! And now with the offical introductions, me! Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this great match! Introducing first, on my right, this man is the poster boy of Mortal Kombat, in about every game of Mortal Kombat, Scorpion! And standing on my right is a robot of mass destruction, hence the name, from Futurama, Destructor!  
Destructor: I will destroy all of you!  
LordryuTJ: And when the action begins, Redspiderman will be there to be the referee!  
Destructor's starting weapon of choice: His giant fists of steel.  
Scorpion's starting weapon of choice: His fists, spear and hellfire.  
Redspiderman: You ready?! You ready?! Let's go! (Scorpion latches his spear Destructor's left leg and starts to pull on it)  
Scorpion: Get over here! (Destructor's leg slips off and lands on Scorpion, crushing and killing him)  
LordryuTJ: Oh my god! The most quickest VG-Anime-Cartoon battle in history!! Five seconds! Five seconds! Oh my goodness! Scorpion is down and dead! It is all over!! In five seconds, this had just ended as Destructor's left leg crushed the Mortal Kombat poster boy, Scorpion to death!!!! Thank you for watching the quickest battle in VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles history!!!! Thank you, good night and big balls!  
(Then it cuts to a preview of later and previous fights)  
LordryuTJ: You can see and read more VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles fights at , where you can read over a million stories and make your own if you have a account there! Unleash your totally inner imagination here!!!  
(End chapter 4)


	5. Revenge of the Chef: Chris vs Chef

VG Anime Cartoon Battles Chapter 5: Revenge of the Chef: Chris vs Chef  
I do not own any of the characters except the TDI version of me, Paulghost (Based off one of my friends, Paulinaghost) and my OCs. Enjoy, though! Rated M for major violence AND language! Remember, this show is completely fictitious and OCs stand for Original Characters, as in unreal cartoon and reality characters. This also has action, adventure, humor and drama put into the mix.  
However, this might be a funny fight to watch! So enjoy this show and eat lots of popcorn!  
(Cue the theme Song)  
**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...  
You guys are on my mind...  
You ask me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer's plain to see...  
I wanna fight and be...FAMOUS...  
I wanna live close to the sun...  
Well pack your bags 'cause I've already fought...  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way...  
I'll get there one dayyy...  
'Cause I wanna fight and be famous!  
Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...  
Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight and be famous!  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight and be famous!  
Doo doo-doo doo...  
Doo doo-doo doo...  
Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo!**  
(End theme song)  
(We cut back to the VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles stadium. The UFC tale of the tape music plays in the background. I stand in the middle of the arena with nobody else there)  
LordryuTJ: Hello, you have just gotten the power to stay up and watch this show! And welcome to another experienced day on VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles! Today, Paulghost will press the button to get two people to pit against each other in a fight to the death! Paulghost?  
Paulghost: You got it, LordryuTJ, my man! (Presses the button. Then, names of fighters pop in and out of the screen quickly. A few seconds pass by and the names Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet stop dashing around and land in the middle of the screen) The match is going to be Chris Maclean vs. Chef Hatchet!  
LordryuTJ: Ooh! A cool friendship from Total Drama Island, broken up in a brutal and epic fight to the death! Then it is settled! Chris Maclean, the gracious host of the Total Drama Island series and the Total Cartoon Island series, will go against Chef Hatchet, Chris Maclean's friend and such a nuisance of a chef on Total Drama Island in a epic, old battle to the death!  
(The tale of the tape music plays again and it shows a parody of the UFC tale of the tape with Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet there on it) It's our tale of the tape for this exciting matchup! And now, with the official introductions of the fighters, here is Bruce Buffer! (From UFC)  
Bruce B.: Ladies and gentlemen, hello and get ready for a great and exciting match here! And iiiiiiiiiiiit's time!!! Introducing first, at my left, a large African-American man weighting in 200 pounds, makes very horrible food on the Total Drama Island and Total Cartoon Island series, friend and butt buddy to Chris Maclean, Chef "Master Chief" Hatchet! And now, the—oh, screw it. Chris Maclean! And when all of the very epic and gory action begins, blah, blah, blah, Redspiderman is right over there. Blah, blah.

Chris Maclean's weapon of choice: His novel, Days on Total Drama Island.  
Chef Hatchet's weapon of choice: A meat cleaver.

Redspiderman: Are you ready to fight? Are you ready? Alright, let's go! (Chris and Chef walk up to each other, then realize they are friends)  
Chef: Wait, I don't want to cleave Chris!  
Chris M.: But we don't want to fight each other with a knife or a novel!  
LordryuTJ: Hey! I paid some really big money for this! Now fight!\  
Chef: But we are friends sometimes!  
LordryuTJ: I said fight or I'm getting Total Drama Island canceled!  
Chef: Okay. (Chef pretend-kicks Chris in the shin)  
Chris M.: (Sarcastically) Ow. My shin. Ow, it hurts. (Falls to the ground)  
Chef: (Sarcastically talking and fakely stomping on Chris) And take that. And that. (Chris gets up. The crowd boos in disappointment and I get pretty mad. I get as mad as a bull getting very, very angry while taking a prostate exam, which involves a finger and the anus)  
LordryuTJ: Okay, that is about it! They need to fight for real, and I am making that happen! (A long strip of rope is lowered down to me by Paulghost) Thanks, Paulghost!  
Paulghost: Don't mention it, LordryuTJ!  
LordryuTJ: (I pull on the rope, and hard) How about you eat some slime?! (Some slime lands on the arena and on those two stupid, lazy, best-friend, butt buddy (I got it from a South Park episode), under-heatin', pie-makin', pukin', drinkin', fake-fighting retards that are known as Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet)  
Chris M.: Ew! What the?! Is this lime?! Why is there slime on the arena and on us?!  
LordryuTJ: Oh, and slime landed on Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet! And maybe even some of the people out there in the crowd here tonight watching this very awesome, somewhat gory and very, very epic fight to the death!!!! Isn't this fun?!  
Chef: Hey! I can't see anything! Why can't I see anything?! Did you do this, Chris?!  
Chris M.: Oh, that is it! It's go time, dude! (The two start fighting each other for real this time) Take that! (Cleaves Chris in the head with the meat cleaver's sharp blade, causing some head blood to slowly ooze out of his head)  
Chris M.: (Groans and stirs, then hits Chef in the face with his novel. The crowd cheers loudly)  
LordryuTJ: And the crowd is going nuts for this kind of fighting!  
Chef: Grr! (Kicks Chris in the shin and stabs him in the gut with the meat cleaver)  
Chris M.: Hey! Take that! (Throws a barrel that came out of nowhere at Chef Hatchet and knocks him down into some slime)  
LordryuTJ: Where did that barrel come from?! (Sees Donkey Kong in the crowd, hooting and throwing barrels down to the arena)  
Chef: A barrel, Chris?  
Chris M.: Hurts, doesn't it?  
Chef: You tell me! (Gets up, punches Chris in the face and gives him (Chris Maclean) a bloody nose)  
Chris M.: That is it! (Pulls out a green rocket launcher from the slime) Oh, sweet! I love fighting!  
LordryuTJ: Ooh! Some epic and awesome action! And one thing: Where did Chris Maclean get that rocket launcher?! Did he buy it from somewhere, steal it from somebody or was it on the arena when the slime happened? Oh, wait! Some weapons were covered (Chris fires the rocket at Chef Hatchet, but to no avail, misses. The rocket hits the laughing Homer Simpson and blows him up on impact in a gory, epic fashion) Don't worry, the chip is unbreakable and explosion proof and will take 30 minutes to revive Homer Simpson.  
Chris M.: Damn it! I missed Chef! (Chef Hatchet comes at Chris Maclean and slices out his guts, intestines and liver with the blood-covered meat cleaver. Chris Maclean falls over, barfs out blood for 5 seconds and dies, making Chef Hatchet the winner of the fight to the death. I barf into my barf bag)  
LordryuTJ: Wow! That was bloody, gory, chunky, awesome and epic at the same time!  
Redspiderman: And the winner of the fight to the death is Chef "Master Chief" Hatchet!  
LordryuTJ: Chef "Master Chief" Hatchet is the winner of this fight to the death! Okay, and you can watch more next time! So thanks for watching, good night and suck some really, really, really hairy, juicy, big balls!  
(Then it cuts to a preview of later and previous fights)  
LordryuTJ: You can see and read more VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles fights at , where you can read over a million stories and make your own if you have a account there! Unleash your totally inner imagination here!!!  
(End chapter 5)


	6. FOX Night: Homer vs Peter vs Stan

VG Anime Cartoon Battles Chapter 6: Homer vs Peter vs Stan  
I do not own any of the characters except the TDI version of me, Paulghost (Based off one of my friends, Paulinaghost) and my OCs. Enjoy, though! Rated M for major violence AND language! Remember, this show is completely fictitious and OCs stand for Original Characters, as in unreal cartoon and reality characters. This also has action, adventure, humor and drama put into the mix.  
Today, it's FOX night, in where 3 stars from 3 separate FOX shows will fight to the death. Two of the fighters will kick the bucket, while the last one standing takes the gold! Enjoy the show and don't forget to watch this while partying at FOX night!

(Theme Song)  
**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...  
You guys are on my mind...  
You ask me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer's plain to see...  
I wanna fight and be...FAMOUS...  
I wanna live close to the sun...  
Well pack your bags 'cause I've already fought...  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way...  
I'll get there one dayyy...  
'Cause I wanna fight and be famous!  
Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...  
Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight and be famous!  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight...  
I wanna fight and be famous!  
Doo doo-doo doo...  
Doo doo-doo doo...  
Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo!**  
(End theme song)

(We cut back to the VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles stadium, where I, LordryuTJ, am sitting on my lawn chair/throne hosting the show)  
LordryuTJ: Greetings, everybody who has tuned in to a fight on VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles! Welcome to the show! And to the brand new viewers starting at this fight, this is the show where I shove two characters into a arena and watch those two fight each other till they drop! The winner is the person who is standing still, alive and well! The loser is the person who is finished off! Sometimes, there will be fights where there are three or four fighters instead of two! And today is FOX night, where 3 FOX stars will fight to the death in this epic  
special! (Paulghost jumps down from the roof and gives me an envelope) Thanks, Paulghost!  
Paulghost: You're welcome! (Runs off)  
(I open the envelope, where the names of the fighters are Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson and Stan Smith)  
LordryuTJ: And it has been decided! Peter Griffin, the fat guy from Family Guy, Homer Simpson, the buzz-cola-loving loaf from The Simpsons and Stan Smith, from the CIA and is in American Dad will fight each other until two of them fall and die! And we are skipping the introductions this time… not! (Laughs) Gotcha! And with the offical introductions, here I am! Alright, introducing first is from Family Guy, drinks lots of beer and was once injected with a liquid that made him gay, Peter "Le Drunk" Griffin! And introducing second is from The Simpsons, loves Buzz Cola, went to Japan with his family once and is as fat as Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson! And now, from American Dad, he has a job at the CIA, was once handicapped and thinks the Lings are Francine, his wife's real parents, Stan Smith! And when the very epic and awesome action begins, Redspiderman will be there to see it all!

Stan's weapon of choice: His gun and other items that can hurt.  
Homer's weapon of choice: A lot of stuff.  
Peter's weapon of choice: Like Homer, a lot of stuff.

Redspiderman: Are you ready to fight? You ready? You ready? Let's go!  
(The fight starts, and the 3 FOX stars come at each other. Peter kicks Homer from behind and throws Stan at Homer. Then Stan pulls out his gun and shoots at Peter, who narrowly dodges every bullet, zips behind Stan as fast as a cheetah and does a suplex to Stan, with Stan headbutting Homer)  
Homer: Ow! Why you little! (Starts choking Peter. Stan shoots Homer on the arm) Ow!! (Peter throws a chair at Stan, and Stan pulls out a paintball gun)  
Stan: Time for the boom-boom technique! (Spins around, shooting paint everywhere and saying boom in every shot) Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
LordryuTJ: Oh my goodness! The boom-boom technique!!! Unbelievable!!!!  
Stan: …Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! (Starts slowing down) Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom… boom… boo… (Falls over on the ground, exhausted as a cheetah who had went around the world 2, maybe 4 times. Peter picks him up and throws him into the audience. Stan gets impaled on a pole and is electrocuted, killing him)  
LordryuTJ: And Stan is dead and out! Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson are still standing and they are getting out rapiers! (Peter and Homer pull out rapiers and do a fencing fight. Peter stabs Homer in the chest with his chest and throws him into the same electric pole that killed Stan, electrocuting and killing him as well. Eric Cartman, in the crowd and eating popcorn, laughs at Homer's fate) And Peter "Le Drunk" Griffin had just won the FOX night fight! Hey! That rhymed! I'm a rhymer! Yay me! (Claps while jumping up and down like a retard)  
Redspiderman: And the winner is Peter "Le Drunk" Griffin!  
LordryuTJ: Oh, and here's a replay of Stan's boom-boom technique!  
(Replay)  
(Peter throws a chair at Stan, and Stan pulls out a paintball gun)  
Stan: Time for the boom-boom technique! (Spins around, shooting paint everywhere and saying boom in every shot) Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
LordryuTJ: Oh my goodness! The boom-boom technique!!! Unbelievable!!!!  
Stan: …Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! (Starts slowing down) Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom… boom… boo… (Falls over on the ground, exhausted as a cheetah who had went around the world 2, maybe 4 times)  
(End Replay)  
LordryuTJ: Well, that wraps up FOX night like a tasty Del Taco burrito! See ya next time in the next  
VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles fight to the death!

(Then it cuts to a preview of later and previous fights)  
LordryuTJ: You can see and read more VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles fights at , where you can read over a million stories and make your own if you have a account there! Unleash your totally inner imagination here!!!  
(End Chapter 6)


	7. Stale Claw Plaque Match: Fry vs Zoidberg

VG Anime Cartoon Battles Chapter 7: Claw Plaque: Fry vs. Zoidberg

**I do not own any of the characters except the TDI version of me, Paulghost (Based off one of my friends, Paulinaghost) and my OCs. Enjoy, though! Rated M for major violence AND language! Remember, this show is completely fictitious and OCs stand for Original Characters, as in unreal cartoon and reality characters. This also has action, adventure, humor and drama put into the mix.**

**Remember, bring lots and lots and lots of popcorn so you can eat and watch at the same time. 011010100001110011000000111111110000010101010101001010100010100010101001101010100101-12120292944283894934959339 = 0.**

**Also, there are references to episode 5 of VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles: Chris "So Lonely" Maclean vs. Chef "Master Chief" Hatchet. Enjoy!**

(It shows a UFC "coming up next" parody with Fry and Zoidberg)

LordryuTJ: Coming up next is the classic Claw Plaque match up: Fry vs. Zoidberg! See ya in a few minutes! Ladders! And now here is a word from our sponsor, Old Spice, mentioning !

(We cut to a bedroom. Phineas, Duncan, Owen, Homer, Mung, Schnitzel and Courtney are there. Duncan and Courtney are making out on the bed. Schnitzel is sweeping the floor. Mung is cooking spaghetti. Homer is drinking Buzz Cola. Owen is eating tacos. Phineas is sitting on a chair)

Owen: I hope nothing happens to all of us.

(Peter Griffin kicks the door in, wearing a backpack fulla guns and knives and holding a minigun in his hand)

Peter: Freeze, bitches! (Mung gasps. Peter shoots Mung to pieces with the minigun) Shotgun! (He shoots Owen's head off his neck and rips Homer right in two)

Phineas: Oh my god!

(Peter quickly slits Courtney's throat and rips Duncan's torso right off his legs and shoots his head off. He kicks Phineas in the nuts, slits his throat and shoots Schnitzel's head off)

Peter: Residue is evil DOT com! (He cocks his shotgun and kisses it)

**This was from Toonville in the Making.**

(Theme Song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna fight and be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already fought...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo!**

(End theme song)

(We cut to the VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles stadium. I am sitting in my lawn chair/throne of hosts)

LordryuTJ: Welcome to another battle on VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles! Today, it's Philip J. Fry going up against John "Bobcat" Zoidberg, both from Futurama, in a classic Claw Plaque, which, of course, is a fight to the death! (The UFC tale of the tape parody appears on screen with Philip J. Fry and John Zoidberg on it) Our tale of the tape for this classic Claw Plaque fight to the death! And now with the offical introductions, me! Introducing first is a lazy teen who drinks a lot of slurm, Philip J. Fry! And now, fighting Philip J. Fry is a wanna-be comedian and experienced fighter, John "Bobcat" Zoidberg! And when the action begins, Redspiderman will be there for it!

**Fry's weapon of choice: A giant nutcracker and some other kinds of stuff Fry had found.**

**Zoidberg's weapon of choice: His claws.**

Redspiderman: Are you ready to fight? Are _you_ ready to fight? Alright, let's go! (The fight starts. Fry swings his giant nutcracker around like a nunchaku, then throws it at Zoidberg like a boomerang)

Zoidberg: Why you…! (Punches Fry in the face. Fry pulls out a slightly teeny tiny spider. Zoidberg screams as the spider tip-toes closer to him. Zoidberg stomps on the spider. Zoidberg does a sharp whistle and a greatly spacious spider falls from the sky, roaring at Fry)

Fry: Aah!! (Thinks for a few seconds, then gets an idea. He pulls out a enormous chainsaw and slices the very colossal spider's vast head right off. Zoidberg gasps)

Zoidberg: Spinderboy! Oh, no! He sniped off your giant head, didn't he? (Then, Fry inspects his massive nutcracker in the clutches of Peter Griffin. Fry walks over to Peter and punches his lights out, taking his nutcracker with him)

Zoidberg: Ha-ha! (Zoidberg pulls out a golf club and strikes Fry in the face with it. Fry snorts and spits on the ground, then swings his nutcracker at Zoidberg and smacks him in the face) Ow! (Zoidberg gets mad and throws his golf club at Fry, striking him in the groin)

Fry: Ow!

Zoidberg: Ha! Take _that_, you jerk! (Throws a skimpy wrench at Fry and hits him) Like the taste of red paint, eh? Well, we'll see about that! (Pulls out the huge rocket launcher that Chris Maclean used to shoot in episode 5: Chris vs. Chef but painted black instead of green and shoots it at Fry. Fry dodges it. Homer quickly ducks for cover because he was going to get blown up again, but it actually hits Brian Griffin, who is two rows higher than him, instead of him, blowing up like Homer did in episode 5) Oh, damn it! (Shakes the rocket launcher, but sees that one of the rockets are still there) Oh. Look at that. (Snips the rocket in half, but it blows Zoidberg's right arm up. Zoidberg screams, but Redspiderman blows the whistle, ending round 1)

Redspiderman: Round one is over! (An ambulance comes to the ring and some medics pull Zoidberg into the ambulance)

LordryuTJ: Round 2 will start in 30 minutes or so! See ya then!

(30 minutes later, Zoidberg comes back for round 2 with a full body. Fry is still in the VGACB fighting ring, tapping his foot. Redspiderman is also there, still refereeing)

Fry: It's about time you came back!

Redspiderman: The round already started!

Zoidberg: Yes, but I've got something coming to you! (A car breaks into the stadium. In it are Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin and Homer Simpson, who are holding bats. They run over Fry and dismember him)

LordryuTJ: Oh my god! It is all over! How the hell did that happen?!

Redspiderman: The winner is… John Zoidberg! Thanks to Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin and Homer Simpson for killing Philip J. Fry for him!

LordryuTJ: See ya next time when we get Heinz Doofenshmirtz from _Phineas & Ferb_ to fight Reuben from _Chowder_! At ease!

(Then it cuts to a preview of later and previous fights)

LordryuTJ: You can see and read more VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles fights at , where you can read over a million stories and make your own if you have a account there! Unleash your totally inner imagination here!!!

(End chapter 7)


	8. Villain Match: Doofenshmirtz vs Reuben

VG Anime Cartoon Battles Chapter 8: Villain Battle: Doofenshmirtz vs Reuben

**This will be awesome!**

**I do not own any of the characters except the TDI version of me, Paulghost (Based off one of my friends, Paulinaghost) and my OCs. Enjoy, though! Rated M for major violence AND language! Remember, this show is completely fictitious and OCs stand for Original Characters, as in unreal cartoon and reality characters. This also has action, adventure, humor and drama put into the mix.**

**Remember, bring lots and lots and lots of popcorn so you can eat, sit down (Or take a piss) and watch at the same time. D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! D! Okay, enjoy the show.**

(The famous VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles theme song plays)

**(First Verse)**

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna fight and be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already fought...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**(The second verse)**

**I'll always fight,**

**You'll always die!**

**You know you'll fight me,**

**Why should I lie?**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo!**

(The theme song ends, and the show starts)

(Then, the episode starts, and it cuts to the possibly famous VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles stadium. Me, LordryuTJ, the host of the show and Paulghost, the co-host of the show and fighter selector, are standing where the throne is: The top middle of the stadium)

LordryuTJ: Hello, and welcome to yet another exciting match in the show, VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles! Today, I will check a envelope to see who will fight who! The theme is Villain Battle! Paulghost? (Paulghost hands me a envelope and I open it up, revealing a piece of paper with the words "Heinz Doofenshmirtz vs. Reuben" on it. I chuckle for a bit) Thanks, bro! (Does a knuckle touch with Paulghost. Paulghost puts on a coat with ropes on it and the ropes pull Paulghost straight upward and off the screen) Then it is settled! Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the evil scientist from Disney's favorite cartoon show, _Phineas and Ferb_ will fight to the death against the cooking class teacher from the funniest comedy Cartoon Network cartoon show, _Chowder_, Reuben! Now, it is time to see this fight to the death happen! (Then, it shows the arena, and XXThePieIsALieXX (Play off of one of my friends, XXTheCakeIsALieXX), wearing a tuxedo, is there)

XXTPIALXX: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Villain Battle, VG-Anime-Cartoon Battle 8! Introducing first, a evil scientist who came from the cartoon show _Phineas and Ferb_ who's evil plans are always foiled by a agent who is a platypus named Perry and is actually always on online dating, has a pointy nose, no offense, Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: None taken!

XXTPIALXX: Doctor "Very, Very, Very, Very Lame and Also Very Lonely" Heinz Doofenshmirtz! (Doofenshmirtz holds up a "Applause" sign. The crowd cheers) And now, the rival of Mung Daal, rarely appears in the Cartoon Network cartoon show, is also hated and bullied by a rhino and is definitely the most lamest villain in the history of forever, Reuben! (The crowd members boo and throw a lot of very, very, very stinky garbage at Reuben)

Reuben: Hey!

LordryuTJ: Who cares?! You're the most lamest villain in the history of the world, prehistoric times, the solar system and forever!!! Ha-ha!

XXTPIALXX: And Redspiderman is this battle's referee!

Redspiderman: You guys ready for the fight? (The villains both nod in agreement)

**Doofenshmirtz's weapon of choice: Anything he could find.**

**Reuben's weapon of choice: Anything **_**he**_** can find.**

Redspiderman: Let's fight! (The two walk closer to each other. Doofenshmirtz throws a chair at Reuben)

Doofenshmirtz: How do you like that?

Reuben: Ah! How dare you! (Hits Doofenshmirtz with a frying pan)

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, why you little! (Runs off and comes back with a go-kart, running into Reuben, then disintegrating the go-kart with a laser gun)

Reuben: Okay, was that any necessary?

Doofenshmirtz: Yes! (Throws a car tire at Reuben. Reuben throws a javelin, but Doofenshmirtz dodges it narrowly. Doofenshmirtz throws over about 40 footballs at Reuben, hitting him every time. Reuben smacks Doofenshmirtz with a baseball bat. Doofenshmirtz puts on a helmet and grabs a broom) Banzai!!!! (Doofensmirtz comes at Reuben and smacks him around a few times until Reuben falls onto the ground, stunned. Doofenshmirtz pulls out a sword. Reuben pulls out a spear. Some dramatic Star Trek battle music plays as their weapons clash. Finally, after a few minutes, Doofenshmirtz slices Reuben's spear in half. Reuben pulls out a _giant_ baseball bat and swings Doofenshmirtz to the other side of the arena) Okay, that is it! Behold! (Doofenshmirtz's Eliminator Ray lands in the middle of the arena pointing at Reuben) The Eliminator Ray!!!! With a press of a button, the Eliminator Ray will destroy anybody and anything that the ray's pointing at. See? I'm pointing it at you! (Fires the ray. Reuben throws a frying pan at the laser, thus disintegrating it. Perry swoops in) Perry, what are you doing here?! We're in the middle of a fight! (Perry points the Eliminator Ray at Doofenshmirtz) Oh, this isn't good. Curse you, Perry the Platypus, blah, blah, blah! (Gets destroyed by the ray. Perry accidentally turns the ray over to Reuben and destroys him as well)

Redspiderman: And the winner, technically, is Perry the Platypus!

LordryuTJ: Okay, why the hell did Perry just come in all of a sudden?! (Presses a button. Lizardman from Soul Calibur comes out of nowhere, growls and then eats Perry's head whole) And the winner, who was disintegrated, and is better than Reuben, is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. And now that that's over, you can read more of this at !

(Then it cuts to a preview of later and previous fights in VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles)

LordryuTJ: You can see and read more VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles fights at , where you can read over a million stories and even make your very own stories if you have a account there! Unleash your totally epic inner imagination here!!! Plus, you can review on my story!

(End chapter 8)


	9. South Park Match: Eric Cartman vs Kyle

VG Anime Cartoon Battles Chapter 9: South Parkers: Cartman vs Kyle

**This will be awesome!**

**I do not own any of the characters except the TDI version of me, Paulghost (Based off one of my friends, Paulinaghost) and my OCs. Enjoy, though! Rated M for major violence AND some harsh language! And remember, this show is about completely fictitious and the word OC stand for Original Character, as in Fanfiction-made cartoon and video game characters. This also has action, adventure, humor, romance, horror, character death and drama put into the mix, so enjoy the show seeing all that!**

**Plus, there are people besides people from video games, anime shows and cartoon shows, like Bruce Lee, Mr. T.**

**Remember, bring lots and lots and lots of popcorn so you can eat, sit down (Or take a piss) and watch at the same time.**

**This is the first battle that includes a South Park character or characters fighting to the death and the second episode where assistance is used.**

(The famous VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles theme song plays)

**(The first and beginning verse)**

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna fight and be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already fought...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**(The second and final verse)**

**I'll always fight,**

**You'll always die!**

**You know you'll fight me,**

**Why should I lie?**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo!**

(The theme song ends, and the show starts)

(Then, the episode starts, and it cuts to the possibly famous VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles stadium. Me, LordryuTJ, the host of the show and Paulghost, the co-host of the show and fighter selector, are both next to my throne)

LordryuTJ: (Chuckles) Yep, it's me, LordryuTJ, the creator and host of this show, again, showing you a brand new battle voted in the VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles fighting polls in fanfiction by a Fanfiction user! There were also other battles requested like Rukia from _Bleach_, the anime, vs. Sasuke from _Naruto Shippuden_, Naruto from _Naruto Shippuden_ vs. Goku from _Dragon Ball Z_, Private, Kowalski and Rico vs. Skipper, all from _The Penguins of Madagascar_ and the most voted, Phineas vs. Ferb, both from the Disney cartoon show, _Phineas and Ferb_! (I blow on a party horn) But today it's the big-boned jackass Eric Cartman vs. the Jewish kid Kyle Broflowski, a good and pretty long rivalry and they are also both from the comedy show originally made from cardboard for cheap, _South Park_! Now, let's get to the introductions done by XXThePieIsALieXX!!!

XXThePieIsALieXX: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to yet another great VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles match! It's Cartoon vs. Cartoon!!! Introducing first-rst-rst-rst, a big-boned kid-id-id-id, standing in the red corner-er-er-er-er, fighting from the show _South Park_-ark-ark-ark, ERIC C-C-C-CARTMAN!!!

Cartman: Yeah! Bring it on! Wait, who's my opponent?

XXThePieIsALieXX: You'll find out right now!! And now, in the blue corner-er-er-er-er, also fighting from the show _South Park_-ark-ark-ark, a Jewish kid-id-id-id-id, KYLE B-B-B-BROFLOWSKI!!!!!

Cartman: I get to beat up the Jew? Sweet! (Kyle sees Cartman)

Kyle: Aw, crap!

XXThePieIsALieXX: And the referee will be Redspiderman!

**I forgot to say that Redspiderman's look looks like the regular Spiderman, only with a brighter red and he is wearing a referee suit when he referees (Which is a lot, and I mean a lot)**

**Cartman's weapon of choice: Eh, you don't even know how many items he has.**

**Kyle's weapon of choice: **_**You**_** don't even know either, except he has his laptop.**

Redspiderman: Okay, guys, I want a good clean fight. Remember, there are no rules in VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles, and the last person standing wins the battle and wins the gold, okay?

Cartman: Okay.

Kyle: Alright then.

Redspiderman: Alright, let's go! (Kyle and Cartman come at each other and start punching each other back and forth and quickly. Cartman pulls out a tazer and a bow, then shoots the tazer with the bow. Kyle dodges and shows Cartman that video of him sucking Cartman's balls in a episode of _Toonville in the Making_ that he had even uploaded on . Cartman screams in horror and falls over on the ground)

Cartman: The horror! Why would you do that to me—Oh! (Kyle tackles Cartman down to the ground and then starts pounding on him. After a while, Kyle stops and then gets off of Cartman)

Kyle: Are you ready to quit now, fatty?

Cartman: No way, Jew! I'm still going to kick your chicken-sized butt _so_ hard, heck, you're gonna cry home to your Jewish mommy and daddy! (Gets back up and laughs at Kyle, but then he gets hit in the face by a chili bowl filled with the chili that Cartman made out of Scott Tenorman's now-dead parents and then fed to Scott at the Chili Con Carnival in the number 8 _South Park_ episode, _Scott Tenorman Must Die_ in the chili bowl thrown by Kyle) Hey! Is this chili? (Gasps) This is _my_ chili! (Kyle does a flying karate kick to Cartman's face) Ugh!

LordryuTJ: Oh! I gotta check that out again! (Replays the kick to Cartman's face) (Laughs) AWE-SOME!!

(Cartman then falls to the ground, dizzy as he could ever be)

Cartman: I… I don't feel so hot. (Kyle gives Cartman another foot in the face, meaning that Kyle had just kicked Cartman in the face again. Cartman flies into the air and hits a wall, breaking through the wall. Cartman jumps back through the wall and comes at Kyle, thus getting hit by a go-kart piloted by Kyle) Where did that go-kart come from?

Kyle: You don't wanna know! (Punches Cartman in the face)

Cartman: Ugh! (Then, Cartman grabs the tazer and throws it at Kyle again, but still misses. Kyle then grabs the tazer and comes at Cartman) Don't taze me, bro! (This referenced the YTMND fad, _Don't Taze Me, Bro!_) (Kyle then tazes Cartman a few times, then throws a bomb at him. Cartman then becomes dizzy again and is now covered in soot and black dust) (Dizzy and confused) I like pie! (Laughs, then falls over unconscious. Kyle then pulls out two dangerously sharp daggers and stabs them into Cartman's head, thus instantly killing him and winning the battle)

Kyle: Booyah! (To Cartman, who is still dead already) In your face, fat boy!

Redspiderman: And the winner is… Kyle Broflowski from _South Park_!!!

LordryuTJ: And yet, Kyle Broflowski, the Jewish kid from _South Park_ beats Eric Cartman, the fat kid from _South Park_, in a fight to the death!! (Laughs) Now, that was an awesome fight! And don't forget to tune in on another pretty gory, violent and epicly awesome-ifying grudge match to the death on VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles! Good night, everybody, and have a really great party while you're watching more matches and also reading them on !

(Then it cuts to a very short montage of clips of later and previous fights in VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles while LordryuTJ, which is me, talks off the screen)

LordryuTJ: You can see and read more VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles fights at , where you can read over a million stories and even make your very own stories if you have a account there! Unleash your totally epic inner imagination here!!! Plus, you can review on my story!

(End chapter 9)


	10. FOX vs Teletoon: Peter and Homer vs Owen

VG Anime Cartoon Battles Chapter 10: Homer and Peter vs. Owen

**This will be awesome!**

**I do not own any of the characters used to fight each other except the TDI version of me, Paulghost (Based off one of my friends, Paulinaghost) and my OCs, like Zack, Michael (Not Michael Jackson) and John. Enjoy, though! Rated M for major violence AND some really harsh, cannot be imitated by kids, swear words! And remember, this show is completely fictitious and the Fanfiction word OC stand for Original Character, as in Fanfiction-made cartoon and video game characters. This also has action, adventure, not that much of angst, grossness, explosions conflicting tactics by some people, sometimes just a bit of sex in a few of the chapters, humor, romance, horror, character death and drama put right into the show that is VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles, so enjoy the show seeing all that and some more!**

**Plus, there are a few real-life people, people from movies and realistic monsters besides the characters that are from video games, anime shows and cartoon shows, like Bruce Lee (Who is dead to this day), Mr. T (From the A-Team), Frankenstein, Chuck Norris (He will find you and take your soul, then crush it to pieces and smoke it), Michael Jackson (Who had died from unexpected cardiac arrest), Tay Zonday (The person who sang **_**Chocolate Rain**_** and also **_**Chocolate Grain**_** on a season 4 segment in the hit comedy segment show **_**Robot Chicken**_** and is still alive to this day****) and Barack Obama (Who is currently the president of the United States of America).**

**Remember, bring lots and lots and lots of popcorn in a about **_**too**_** gigantic bowl plus a ton of butter so you can eat, sit down on the couch (Or take a kinda small piss or shit in the toilet if you have to) and watch at the same time.**

**There will be sometimes a change in a battle, like fighting in a cage, using only your bare hands as weapons and fighting in giant robots**

**And that assist thing? It didn't happen yet until some time when it hits about 20 or more chapters of VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles. And this is also the first time that two people teamed up have to fight just one person that has no teammate in a epicly awesome battle to the death. Now please, enjoy the show! Also read this on Fanfiction DOT net!**

(The famous VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles theme song plays)

**(The first and beginning verse)**

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna fight and be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already fought...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**(The second and final verse)**

**I'll always fight,**

**You'll always die!**

**You know you'll fight me,**

**Why should I lie?**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight...**

**I wanna fight and be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo!**

(The theme song ends, and the show starts)

(Then, the episode starts, and it cuts to the very, very cool and possibly even pretty famous VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles stadium of battles to the death. Me, LordryuTJ, the host of the show and my good friend, Paulghost, the co-host of the show and number 1 fighter selector, are both next to the throne)

LordryuTJ: Wow! Is it the 10th battle already? Alright! Our first milestone! Now check out our flashy new graphic! (Paulghost presses a button on a blue remote. The words "10 Chapters!!!" appear on the screen with a flashy graphic for 10 seconds while I and Paulghost dance around and blather during that time) Now to celebrate our first milestone of chapters, I'll show you a brand spankin' new battle to watch! It's Peter Griffin from _Family Guy_ and Homer Simpson from _The Simpsons_ both going up against Owen from the _Total Drama Island_ series and the _Total Cartoon Island_ series!!!! It's two against one in a deadly battle to the death! Let me call it… Top 10 Hit _FOX_ Shows vs. Top Hit _Teletoon_ Show!!!! (Paulghost whispers in my ear)

Paulghost: (Whispering) Uh, XXThePieIsALieXX was supposed to say the introductions, LordryuTJ. Ya mind doing it for him?

LordryuTJ: Why?

Paulghost: He sprained his knees and arms tripping and falling down the stairs.

LordryuTJ: How?

Paulghost: He tripped on Patrick Star.

LordryuTJ: (Sighs) Okay, I'll do it for him. (I come down to the arena and put on a tuxedo) Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another very important battle to the death tonight on VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles!! It is time! Introducing the people on the red corner over there, they are Homer Simpsons from _The Simpsons_ and Peter Griffin from _Family Guy_, the main characters of the top two FOX shows in history!! And now, standing right over there all alone but ready to fight in the blue corner, a experienced eater, a fat fighter, a winner of a reality show in it's first season, from the _Total Drama Island_ series and the _Total Cartoon Island_ series, Owen!!!! And Redspiderman will be the referee for this extreme battle to the death!

Redspiderman: (To Peter, Homer and Owen) Don't worry, there are no rules, only winners and the people who are not them.

**Peter's and Homer's weapons of their choices: Anything they can find and everything that they have in their pockets.**

**Owen's weapon of choice: Anything he can find and everything that he has in his pockets.**

Redspiderman: Alright, let's go! (Peter throws 7 active M-80 fireworks at Owen, hurting Owen every time. Owen does a sharp whistle and a donkey runs over Homer. Homer gets back up and throws Peter at Owen)

Peter: Ow! Watch it!

Homer: Sorry! (Pulls out a cannon and shoots a cannonball at Owen, but misses and accidentally blows Ezekiel from _Total Drama Island _into ashes)

LordryuTJ: That's gonna leave a mark! Or about a _thousand_ marks! (Laughs) Sorry, Ezekiel! Didn't see that coming, didn't ya?!

Homer: Oops! Oh, the hell with this! You're going down!

Peter: You said it!

Owen: Uh-oh! This is not good! (Homer throws the whole cannon right to the quivering Owen, but it misses and crushes Noah, Cody and Eva from all from _Total Drama Island _to death)

LordryuTJ: (Surprised) Wow! And I just didn't see that coming! What's with all the death?! (Owen jumps into the air and claps his hands so loud that the clap is causing an earthquake) Uh, what the hell's happening? (A spiked rock comes up from under Homer, impales him through the chest and kills him instantaneously)

Peter: What the hell?!

LordryuTJ: Unbelievable! Homer Simpson was just killed by a spiky rock summoned by a earthquake caused by Owen! How could that be able to happen?! (Owen lands safely on the ground, sighs and farts, but Peter jumps off the ring and walks off laughing annoyingly. A giant robot that looks like Peter bursts into the ring, breaking the wall and killing part of the audience, and Peter is piloting it)

Peter: How do ya like me now?

Owen: How did he get the money for parts to build that?!

LordryuTJ: And Peter had just got himself a giant robot to crush Owen to dust! I just hope we get a lot of ratings for this! (The Peter-Bot starts firing lasers from its eyes. Owen throws a folded-up bright red lawn chair at the Peter-Bot, but it crushes the chair and fires another laser. Owen dodges the laser, lights a fire on a lighter and does a flame fart, burning an ear off the Peter-Bot)

Peter: Whoa! How did you learn how to do that?

Owen: Eh, I know a guy. You.

Peter: Oh, that is it! (Owen fires a fire bow and lights the Peter-Bot on fire, but Peter climbs out in the last second before the Peter-Bot blows up. Peter starts throwing punches at Owen, but Owen blocks every punch and does a single kick to Peter's nuts. Peter comes down to his knees and holds his groin in pain) Ow! Ow—(Starts laughing) Gotcha!

Owen: Okay, what's going on?

Peter: I'm wearing a ton of jock straps! (Owen gets pissed, and then brings a steamroller down on Peter, but Peter deflects it and the steamroller lands on Owen. Owen's blood spills out from under the steamroller)

LordryuTJ: Oh! It's over! It is _all_ over!! Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson have just won the first two against one battle!!!!

Redspiderman: (Runs up to Peter) And the winners are… Peter Griffin and Homer J. Simpson!!!

LordryuTJ: And yet another battle ends epicly!!! Well, glad that's over, because see ya next time!

(Then it cuts to a very short montage of clips of later and previous fights in VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles while LordryuTJ, which is me, talks off the screen)

LordryuTJ: You can see and read more VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles fights at Fanfiction dot net, where you can read over a million stories and even make your very own stories if you have a ordinary account there! Unleash your totally epic inner imagination here!!! Plus, you can review on my story!

(End chapter 10)


End file.
